


Wieloświat (czy to ty czy to ja, czyli jest nas dwóch)

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, F/M, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Kiedy w świecie Avengersów nagle pojawia się drugi Bucky, który nie ma pojęcia o ich istnieniu, śmieje się głośno i jest normalnym człowiekiem, Bucky - ten pierwszy - patrzy na niego z zazdrością, bo wydaje się takim gościem, jakim powinien być i byłby nim, gdyby nie Hydra i całe to gówno.Na dodatek wszyscy lubią go w jego własnym świecie bardziej, niż jego.A może nie wszyscy?I kto by pomyślał, że Tony pije za dużo kawy?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Wieloświat (czy to ty czy to ja, czyli jest nas dwóch)

Jedna z akcji jakich wiele, tylko wyrwa w czasoprzestrzeni i zazębienie światów równoległych; słowa Bruce’a powtarzał sobie w myśli kolejny raz i wcale to nie sprawiało, że brzmiały bardziej logicznie.  
\- Kurwa – sapnął w końcu Clint, ocierając spocone czoło przedramieniem. - Jak mówią to Stark albo Banner, to nawet ma to sens, a potem nagle wyłazi na ciebie koleś, który wygląda jak ty i zachowuje się jak ty, tylko sto razy gorzej, a ty musisz wepchnąć go w dziurę, z której wylazł, dbając, żeby go przy okazji nie uszkodzić, bo nie wiadomo, jak to zadziała na jeszcze innego ciebie, który się jeszcze nie pojawił. Odnośnie Starka. Gdzie on jest?  
\- Nie wiem. - Dwóch sierżantów Barnesów stało naprzeciw siebie, ale tylko jeden posłał Clintowi pełne furii spojrzenie. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć. Drugi wydawał się raczej zdezorientowany.  
\- Stark? Tony Stark? - odezwał się i Clint wzdrygnął się lekko, bo _brzmiał_ jak Bucky. Czepiająca się uparcie świadomości myśl, że w istocie był Buckym nie ułatwiała niczego.  
\- Znasz Starka? - zapytał i Bucky – tutejszy Bucky – spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
\- Nie rozmawiaj z nim – syknął. Dwie pary identycznych, szarych oczu wpatrywały się w siebie z napięciem. - Nie wiadomo, _czym_ to jest…  
\- Tobą, z tego co mówił Bruce. - Clint wzruszył ramionami i uniósł ostrzegawczo łuk, kiedy drugi Bucky zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Hej, koleś, spokojnie.  
\- Bruce Banner i Tony Stark? - powtórzył, tym razem natarczywiej. - Znacie ich?  
\- Ty też? - Clint uniósł brwi. - No jasne. W twoim świecie też pewnie są.  
\- W moim świecie? - drugi Bucky rozejrzał się szybko. - Wciąż jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku. Co to, jakieś durne reality show? To sprawka Wilsona? Że niby odnajduję brata bliźniaka, czy co? Sam, kretynie, chodź tutaj! - zawołał i prawie odskoczył, kiedy Sokół istotnie pojawił się tuż przed nim. - Co, do cholery? Co ty masz na sobie?  
\- W twoim świecie nie ma Avengersów? - Sam zorientował się w sytuacji. - Ma sens. Ten drugi mamrotał coś o lustrze i o tym, że nigdy nie miał tak odjechanego kostiumu.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że twój kostium ssie.  
\- Zamknij się, Hawk-ass – nakazał mu Sam i Bucky, ten ich, warknął coś pod nosem.  
\- Obaj się zamknijcie, co to, jakaś ptasia bitwa? Ty – powiedział, czując się jednak trochę surrealistycznie, kiedy tak mówił sam do siebie. - Co robisz na co dzień?  
\- A co ci do tego? - drugi Bucky najwyraźniej podzielał w jakimś stopniu nieufność pierwszego i Clint zaczął myśleć, że nie dojdą z tym zbyt daleko.  
\- Wyrwa zamknięta – usłyszał w tym momencie i, wraz z lekkim podmuchem powietrza, wylądował przed nim Iron Man w pełnej zbroi, trzymając pod rękę Kapitana Amerykę. Czoło Steve’a było rozcięte, a on sam trochę zamroczony. - Mieliśmy małe spotkanie z drugim Brucem. Okazuje się, że w nie każdym świecie jest miłym facetem z doktoratem, który czasem robi się zielony i niszczy setki koszul. Czasami nosi ze sobą elektrycznego pastucha do bydła i jest farmerem z Karoliny Północnej. - W każdym razie, chyba odesłaliśmy już wszystkich i… - zdjął hełm i potrząsnął głową, przeczesując palcami wilgotne włosy. - Możemy iść na obiad. Czy to wina tego elektrycznego pastucha, czy tylko ja mam ochotę na jakieś porządne steki?  
\- Tony? - usłyszał i odwrócił się od razu. Uniósł brwi, na widok zagubienia na twarzy Bucky’ego, który zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Whoaa, Barnes, wszystko okej?  
\- Bucky? - dodał zaniepokojony Steve. - Co z tobą?  
\- Kim jesteś? - Bucky zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił spojrzeniem do Tony’ego. - W sumie mam to gdzieś. Tony, co tu się dzieje? Co ty masz na sobie?  
\- Co mam na sobie? - Tony odruchowo popatrzył na swoją zbroję, na Bucky’ego i w jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. - O do licha, Buckaroo, nie jesteś z tego świata. W twoim co zwykle noszę?  
\- W moim towarzystwie? Przeważnie jesteś nagi. - Bucky założył ręce na piersi i spiął się wyraźnie. - Jak to jakiś żart, to jest cholernie mało śmieszny.  
\- Nagi? - powtórzył Tony ze zdumieniem. - Czemu miałbym być w twoim towarzystwie nagi, Barnes?  
\- Bo jak uprawiasz z kimś seks, to zwykle zdejmujesz wcześniej ubrania? - Jeden Bucky wyglądał, jakby chciał mu przyłożyć, drugi zaś wysunął się zza jego pleców i odchrząknął. Oczy Tony’ego błyskawicznie przesunęły się pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Stark – powiedział Bucky, ten tutejszy, ignorując prychnięcie Clinta i własny, imponujący rumieniec. - On nie jest… eee, to ja, Barnes.  
\- Do diabła - powiedział Tony. Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli.  
\- Zaraz – odezwał się Clint, który wyglądał, jakby miał eksplodować. - To wy w którymś świecie ze sobą sypiacie?

W świecie „tego drugiego” wszystko było, najwyraźniej, zupełnie inaczej. Ziemi nie grozili najeźdźcy z kosmosu, najbardziej spektakularnym i nieprawdopodobnym wydarzeniem ostatnich lat było to, że Kim Kardashian rozwodzi się z Kanye Westem, Bucky wiódł spokojne życie, pracując jako wykładowca akademicki, Steve’a Rogersa przypominał sobie z oporami i niewyraźnie, bo owszem, znał kogoś takiego, ale to było jeszcze w przedszkolu, nim jego rodzice wyprowadzili się do innej dzielnicy, no i Steve był wątłym, anemicznym dzieckiem i na pewno nie wyglądałby teraz w ten sposób.  
Steve był głęboko urażony tym faktem. Bucky popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy mu o tym powiedział.  
\- Rogers, skup się – zażądał. - On uważa, że on… znaczy ja… do cholery, uprawia seks ze Starkiem! - wypluł i tym razem też się zaczerwienił – ale już nie z zakłopotania, ale ze złości. - Ze wszystkich ludzi… ze Starkiem!  
\- Masz problem, bo to facet, czy chodzi konkretnie o Tony’ego? - zapytał Steve ostrożnie i Bucky sapnął z konsternacją. - W zasadzie nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy…  
\- Nie widzę powodu, żebyśmy robili to teraz, jak nie chcesz. - Bucky spojrzał na niego i uciekł wzrokiem. Steve z zakłopotaniem przesunął rękę po karku.  
\- Nie, ja… - urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. - Nie mam z tym problemu. Jak coś.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Bucky sztywno. Obaj wzdrygnęli się, kiedy ktoś koło nich nagle w zbolały sposób jęknął. Natasza siedziała po turecku na parapecie pod oknem, jadła jogurt i patrzyła na nich z niesmakiem. - Romanov, na litość boską! Przestań się skradać.  
\- Dwaj superżołnierze tak pochłonięci zapewnianiem jeden przez drugiego, że nie bawią się w żadne homofobiczne szambo, nawet nie usłyszeli, jak podkradł się do nich szpieg. Żałosne. - Natasza wsadziła kolejną łyżkę jogurtu do ust, oblizała, przełknęła i wycelowała łyżeczkę w ich stronę. - Ale to intrygująca kwestia, Barnes, gadaj. Masz problem z facetami, czy ze Starkiem? Nie, żebym tego nie rozumiała. Każdy, go go poznaje, ma problem ze Starkiem.  
\- Nie mam problemu z facetami.  
\- Rozumiem. Rwiesz ich bez przeszkód?  
\- Romanov, jak ja ci zaraz…  
\- Sierżancie Barnes, sir prosi, żeby zszedł pan do jego warsztatu – odezwał się Jarvis i wszyscy, idąc za przykładem Steve’a, odruchowo spojrzeli w sufit. Bucky wydawał się zakłopotany.  
\- Ja w jego świętym warsztacie? Na pewno nie prosił o Steve’a, czy coś?  
\- Nie, sierżancie, sir prosił konkretnie o ciebie. - Jarvis był nieugięty, więc Bucky wzruszył ramionami i, nadrabiając miną, wyszedł z pokoju.  
Steve i Natasza odprowadzili go wzrokiem.  
\- Myślisz, że Barnes jest gejem? - zapytała Natasza wprost, a Steve spojrzał na nią z wahaniem.  
\- Wiedziałbym, gdyby był – powiedział i zamilkł. - Chyba. A może nie? Nie powiedziałby mi?  
\- Obraź się za to na niego. Że ci nie powiedział. - Natasza wywróciła oczami, zsuwając się z parapetu. Przechodząc obok Steve’a, klepnęła go w ramię. - Cap, nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie.  
\- Wiem. - Steve mruknął coś pod nosem. - To po prostu… dziwna myśl. Że gdzieś tam Bucky ze Starkiem…  
\- Inna rzeczywistość. - Natasza zamyśliła się. - Nie sądziłam, że to kiedyś powiem, ale biedny Stark.  
\- Biedny Stark? - Steve dopiero po chwili załapał. - Właściwie masz rację. Musi być teraz nieźle zdezorientowany.

Tony, kiedy Bucky zszedł do warsztatu, wyglądał na odrobinę mniej pewnego siebie, niż zwykle i był nawet trochę przygaszony. Drugi Bucky stał obok niego, co jakiś czas rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenia i Bucky skrzywił się na widok tej bezradności na własnej jak w lustrze odbitej twarzy.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał krótko, zakładając ręce na piersi. W towarzystwie Tony’ego nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo, a tym razem sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, niż zwykle. Siedzący przy jednym z biurek Bruce podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.  
\- Próbujemy zrozumieć, czemu pan Barnes jako jedyny nie wrócił do swojego wymiaru – zaczął łagodnie, zdejmując okulary i przecierając je rękawem swetra. - Wszystkim innym, którzy się stamtąd przedostali, to się udało.  
\- Tylko drugi ja zostałem. - Bucky oparł się plecami o ścianę i zmarszczył brwi. - Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Jesteś anomalią czasową i tutaj, Barnes. - Tony mówił spokojnie, w jego głosie nie było grama agresji i nawet na niego nie patrzył, a ramiona Bucky’ego i tak spięły się w oczekiwaniu na atak. - Byłeś tu, ale siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Może to ma związek z tym, że inna twoja wersja nie umie skoczyć w czasoprzestrzeni. Przepraszam cię, James – dodał, ku zdumieniu Bucky’ego, spoglądając na tego drugiego Bucky’ego i uśmiechając się lekko. Drugi Bucky odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.  
\- Nie szkodzi, Tony. Po prostu dziwnie słuchać, jak mówisz do mnie w ten sposób – roześmiał się miękko i na ten dźwięk nie tylko Bucky uświadomił sobie, że się gapi. Nawet Tony wydawał się poruszony i ten drugi spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Co?  
\- Nieczęsto mamy tu okazję usłyszeć, jak Barnes się śmieje, to wszystko – powiedział Tony po prostu i Bucky przełknął ślinę. Śmiał się przecież. Tylko nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy.  
\- Dobrze, to co robimy? Jego pobyt tutaj… może mieć jakieś konsekwencje?  
\- Tego się obawiamy. - Bruce założył okulary i rzucił mu poważne spojrzenie. - Jeśli pozostaniecie w tym wymiarze obaj, cząsteczki mogą zacząć ulegać powolnej dezintegracji… albo przeciwnie, dążyć do syntezy.  
\- Banner. - Bucky potarł powieki dłonią. - Mów jaśniej.  
\- Jedna osobowość może całkiem zdominować drugą, w efekcie czego druga wersja ciebie stanie się zaledwie cieniem, projekcją i w końcu całkiem zniknie.  
\- Ja czy on? - Bucky poczuł dławienie w gardle. Na twarzy tego drugiego zobaczył strach i pomyślał, że nawet by wolał, żeby padło na niego. Na tamtego w jego świecie ktoś czekał. Ktoś – Stark, jak bardzo byłoby to niewiarygodne – odchodził teraz pewnie od zmysłów, kiedy go stracił i Bucky uświadomił sobie z nagłą jasnością, że nie chce, żeby Stark – Tony, jak mówił o tym ten drugi - musiał więcej martwić się z jego powodu. W żadnym świecie. Nie przez niego, już nigdy.  
\- Nie wiemy – przyznał Bruce. Ostry, chrapliwy dźwięk wdarł się w ciszę i Bucky zrobił krok w stronę samego siebie, kiedy tamten zakrył usta dłonią.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział teraz, kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - Jestem po prostu… przytłoczony. To za dużo.  
\- Coś wymyślimy. - Tony położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Bucky wpatrywał się bez słowa, jak ten drugi kładzie swoją rękę na tej dłoni i ściska lekko palce.  
\- Wiem, Tony. - Zaufanie w jego własnym głosie było niezachwiane i zagryzł wargę; jaki był tamten Stark, że ten Bucky z innego wymiaru mu w ten sposób ufał?  
\- Uhm, okej. - Stark cofnął nagle rękę, jakby speszony i przez chwilę na twarzy tego drugiego malowała się przykrość, zanim uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Wybacz, nie powinienem cię dotykać. To po prostu… wyglądasz zupełnie, jak mój Tony.  
_Mój Tony_ \- te słowa, powiedziane z taką tęsknotą, sprawiły, że Bucky odwrócił wzrok.  
Co, do diabła. To się robiło niewygodne.  
Bez słowa już odwrócił się i wymaszerował z warsztatu. 

Wkrótce okazało się, że ten drugi radzi sobie w jego własnym świecie lepiej od niego. Był przyjacielski i otwarty, opowiadał dobre żarty i głośno się śmiał, nie miał kłopotów z tym, by odzywać się do innych ludzi i nie wzdrygał się, kiedy komuś przypadkiem zdarzyło się go dotknąć.  
Bucky obserwował samego siebie i tym, co czuł najbardziej, był żal. Żal i gniew na Hydrę, która odebrała mu człowieka, jakim być powinien i zrobiła z niego kogoś innego. Emocjonalnie upośledzonego kalekę z bagażem pełnym traum i ciałem pełnym blizn. Patrzył, jak James Barnes, ożywiony i swobodny, żartuje z czegoś z Samem i czuł, jak jego serce rozpada się na miliard kawałków. Nigdy w życiu nie tęsknił za niczym tak bardzo, jak teraz za człowiekiem, którym mógł kiedyś się stać.  
\- Jest taki, jak ty przed wojną – powiedział Steve szczerze. - Sorry, Bucky, ale on jest taki, jak ty byłeś kiedyś. Zanim…  
\- Hydra i całe to gówno. - Bucky zacisnął szczęki. - Nie musisz być speszony. Jakbym nie wiedział, ze wtedy się dało lubić mnie bardziej – dodał z goryczą i Steve westchnął.  
\- Daj spokój, Buck – poprosił i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. - I tak wolę ciebie,  
\- Tylko dlatego, że tamten cię nawet dobrze nie zna – zauważył Bucky i spojrzał na Steve’a niepewnie. - On… jaki on jest, Stevie?  
\- Szczęśliwy – odparł Steve bez namysłu i Bucky drgnął. Być szczęśliwym – nie wiedział nawet, co to znaczy. - Ma pracę, którą lubi i żyje życiem, jakie mu pasuje. Ma faceta, który go kocha i grupę oddanych przyjaciół. Z tym drugim Samem trzyma się odkąd byli razem w wojsku, Bruce przyjaźni się z Tonym, często wpadają do niego ze swoją żoną… - Steve urwał i uśmiechnął się, aż w kącikach oczu zrobiły mu się kurze łapki. - Nie zgadniesz, kto jest żoną Bruce’a.  
\- Romanov – zgadł Bucky bez pudła i Steve uniósł brwi. - Bądź poważny, w tym wymiarze też ze sobą kręcą. Tylko że dojdą do czegoś najwcześniej za sto lat.  
\- Optymistyczne. - Steve zaśmiał się cicho i stuknął swoją pustą szklanką w jego. - Chcesz jeszcze piwa? Przyniosę ci.  
\- Nie, dzięki. - Bucky odepchnął się od ściany, czując, że musi stąd wyjść. - To był długi dzień.

Nie mógł spać. Ściany Wieży Starka, która była teraz Wieżą Avengers, były grube i tłumiły dźwięki, ale Bucky i tak miał wrażenie, że swój własny śmiech, tylko że to śmiał się ten drugi.  
\- To pokręcone – mruknął w końcu i wstał, wciągając na siebie dresy. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, nasłuchiwał, ale dookoła panowała cisza. Zszedł do kuchni i wyjął z lodówki butelkę piwa. Pił, nie odrywając ust, aż odstawił pustą butelkę na stół. I w pewnej chwili po prostu wiedział, że nie jest już sam. Odwrócił się i patrzył bezmyślnie na bose stopy Starka. Nie tylko Romanov potrafiła poruszać się bezszelestnie.  
\- Przyszedłem po kawę – powiedział Tony i Bucky wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając się.  
\- To twoja kuchnia. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie tłumaczę się… - zirytował się Tony i nagle urwał. - Pierdolę, Barnes, czy ty musisz mnie zawsze atakować?  
\- Nie atakuję cię.  
\- Nie, racja, ty zakładasz, że to ja atakuję ciebie. - Tony zapomniał o kawie i wyjął z szafki butelkę whisky, nalewając sobie trochę do szklanki. - Zdrówko.  
Milczeli obaj przez chwilę. Kiedy Tony odstawił szklankę na blat, cicho zagrzechotały w niej pozostawione na dnie kostki lodu.  
\- To nie jest bezpodstawne założenie. - Bucky odezwał się tak cicho, że Tony nieświadomie pochylił się w jego stronę. - Po tym co zrobiłem twoim rodzicom… dziwię się, że w ogóle możesz na mnie patrzeć.  
\- Trochę mi to zajęło. - Tony zmarszczył brwi, po czym spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Muszę przyznać, że to duża ulga.  
\- Ulga?  
\- Kiedy nie patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś wymagał ode mnie naprawienia całego świata – wyjaśnił Tony i Bucky, zanim pomyślał, prychnął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ten drugi ja naprawdę taki jest, co? - wyrwało mu się i Tony wywrócił oczami.  
\- Człowieku – powiedział i brzmiało to tak normalnie, tak zwyczajnie i tak bardzo po kumpelsku, że Bucky poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się w supeł; nigdy – nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali ze sobą w ten sposób. - Bez urazy, ale to twoje alter ego jest straszną pipą.  
\- Jesteś palantem, Stark. - Bucky schował uśmiech, po czym poddał się i roześmiał, czując absurd tej sytuacji. - Ale, do diabła, masz cholerną rację. Nie mogę na siebie patrzeć.  
\- On ma zrobiony balejaż i nosi rurki. - Tony spojrzał na niego złośliwie. - Muszę przyznać, że ma całkiem niezłe nogi.  
\- Jako jedyny mówisz o nim „on”, a nie „ten drugi ty”. - Bucky wydawał się zamyślony. - Potrafisz to oddzielić?  
\- Ty jesteś jedyny, Barnes. - Tony rzucił mu sondujące spojrzenie. - Nie jakiś naiwny dzieciak, który najgorszym, co w życiu przeżył, było zawalenie kolokwium, albo że jego facet zapomniał o rocznicy. I – powiedział już znacznie ciszej – nie jakiś palant, który zabił moich rodziców. Tylko ty jesteś sobą.  
\- Uszkodzonym. - Bucky powiedział to głośno i jego usta drgnęły. - Zepsutym.  
\- Koleś, który był w piekle i któremu udało się z niego wydostać. - Tony nie patrzył na niego, błądził wzrokiem po suficie i mierzwił palcami ciemne włosy. Bucky poczuł nagłą ochotę, by powstrzymać ten ruch. - Mogę za tobą nie przepadać, ale to cholernie imponujące.  
\- Afganistan – wyrzucił z siebie Bucky. - Zbroja. Reaktor. Budowanie naszej broni. Co powiesz o tym.  
\- Że też nie jestem taki najgorszy? - Tony uśmiechnął się ostrożnie i Bucky z wahaniem odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Pewna część głazu, który zwykle w towarzystwie Tony’ego kładł mu się na piersi, zniknęła, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie.  
\- Nie taki najgorszy – potwierdził. - Wciąż chcesz tej kawy? Nastawię wodę.  
\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu. Jarvis…  
\- Daj spokój. - Bucky potrząsnął głową, sięgając po kawiarkę. Tony wyciągnął dwa kubki.  
Bucky, całkiem znikąd, pomyślał, że Stark jako jedyny wydaje się woleć tę wersję jego zamiast tamtej i była to najdziwniejsza i najbardziej przyjemna myśl, jaką miał od dawna.

Minęły trzy dni, zanim Bruce i Tony zdołali stworzyć portal – Strange, który sceptycznie podchodził do idei łączenia równoległych światów, pomógł im w końcu i po rozbłysku dziwnego, niebieskawego światła świat nagle jakby załamał się na pół.  
Bucky widział Tony’ego, który stał przy w swoim stole z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i drugiego Tony’ego – tamten wydawał się młodszy, miał mniej zmarszczek i nosił dłuższe włosy – jak podrywa się, robi krok w ich stronę i zamiera, krzycząc coś i wyciągając rękę. Nie minęła sekunda, kiedy Bucky – ten drugi – ruszył naprzód i po prostu ją chwycił.  
Kiedy zniknęli, wszyscy bez ruchu wpatrywali się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą był inny świat.  
Bucky był pod wrażeniem. Oszołomiony, wściekły, pełen niedowierzania – ale i tak pod wrażeniem. Kiedy spojrzał na Tony’ego i zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy, spomiędzy jego ust wyrwało się przekleństwo.  
\- Stark, daję słowo… - zaczął groźnie i Tony się śmiał, Boże, śmiał się tak, jak przy nim jeszcze nigdy i Bucky zapatrzył się na niego bez słowa, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że sam się uśmiecha.  
\- Litości. - Tony w końcu otarł oczy i uderzył się dłonią w czoło. - To było żałosne, Barnes, musisz przyznać.  
\- O czym wy mówicie? - Bruce patrzył na nich jakby nagle postradali zmysły. Tony znowu zaczął się śmiać, Bucky skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Uważam, że to było poruszające. Jak bardzo tamten mu ufał.  
\- _Poruszająco_ idiotyczne! - Tony prychnął, a Bucky pokiwał głową. - Wyciągnął rękę, a tamten po prostu do niego poszedł. Portal był niestabilny. Mogło go rozczłonkować.  
\- Zero ostrożności. To było zwyczajnie głupie. - Bucky był prawie oburzony i Bruce wodził pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem. - Albo tamten Stark. Co za lekkomyślność. Widać było, że zaraz się sam da wciągnąć. Mógł sprawdzić, czy da radę utrzymać portal. Ty byś takiej głupoty w życiu nie zrobił, Stark.  
\- No – zgodził się z nim Tony. - Nie wierzę, że moje alter ego może być takie bezmyślne.  
\- Hej, nie jest taki zły. Nie, jak niektórzy. Przynajmniej nie nosi rurek.  
\- Błagam. Widziałeś te włosy?  
\- Fakt. - Bucky prychnął, a Tony machnął ręką i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Chcesz kawy? Zdobyłem tę mieszankę, o której mówiłeś. Obłędna jest.  
\- Za tobą, Stark. Kupiłem większe kubki.  
Kiedy wyszli z warsztatu, Bruce zamrugał, patrząc za nimi z zaskoczeniem. Powoli na jego ustach pojawiał się coraz większy uśmiech. Wstał, odkładając na bok tablet i zdejmując ochronne gogle.  
Jeśli Tony i Bucky mogli pić po tym równoległym świecie razem kawę, a on miał tam żonę…  
\- Zamknij warsztat, Dummy – polecił, kierując się do wyjścia. - Idę znaleźć Nataszę.

Fin!  
27.01.2021, Łódź.


End file.
